myharrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hermione Jean Granger
Hermione is now 36 years old and is married to Ron Weasley. Together they have two children, Rose (Rosie) and Hugo. First book The first time Hermione appeared was when she boarded the train. She teased Ron who had gotten on the train without thinking. During the train ride Hermione had to enter the compartment containing her nephew and niece. The first time was when Abby found out Olivia was the daughter of the dark lord. The second time was when Jane and Nutcracker attacked. Then the next day Hermione stopped James, Ali, Olivia and Abby in the hall. She asked them how her classes were, then informed them she was the one who added Harry's story to the class. When James wanted to bring Sirius Black back he went to Hermione. However Hermione couldn't recall any detail in Sirius’s death that could help. Hermione was also at the tribute with Ron and their children. She was part of the tribute by naming some name of those who died. Book 2 Hermione first appeared in her bedroom trying to get her husband out of bed. When her screaming didn't work Hermione smacked him with a book and told him she had warned him the last time. When their children came into the room, Hermione had them jump on Ron to get him out of bed. Ron to get him out of bed. In January Hermione was asked if she knew where the new location of the archway of death was. She said no and made an excuse to get rid of James, Ali, Abby and Olivia. When Hermione caught Billy out of bed after hours, she took away 20 points from Griffandore. Then on her way to bring Billy back to the common room she took away 20 points for Ali being out of bed. The next day Hermione went to the library where she caught Billy skipping class, she gave him a week’s detention. That night Hermione was on her way to help professor Slughorn clean up the potions classroom, when she caught Billy out of bed after hours again. This time she wrote to his parents, gave him two months detention and took away 60 points from Griffandore. In February Hermione called Swan into her office. She told her that she was going to put her in the second year potion class with Ali and Abby. After learning that Jane was bullying Swan, she went to the Griffandore first year girl’s dormitory and gave swan a plate of food. Hermione asked Swan if she wanted to stay in the second year potion class, and when Swan said yes Hermione promised to ensure that Jane stayed away from her. In the first week of June Hermione knew Jane would need a family after turning good. So she wrote to Harry and Ginny about them taking her in as a foster child. Two hours later she received a letter from Harry saying they would take Jane in. On the last day of school Hermione stood up and announced the winner of the house cup. She then gave all the 1 and 2 year students a chance to get re-sorted. She allowed Rosalie to choose what house she wanted to be in. Her last appearance was at the tribute. She smacked Hugo with a book after he was throwing stones and accidently hit a grave. She then told him off since he had been throwing the stones at Rose. Book 3 Hermione was at Kings cross station. On the first Saturday of September Hermione took the 3-7th years out to Hogsmeade. First she went over the rules and boundaries then let the children wonder off on their own. When it was time to bring them back, she discovered Rosalie, Rebecca, and Albus. Rose and Scorpius had come along even though they were underage. Hermione then found James’s invisibility cloak and returned it with a note stating he would need it again. When Sarah came running to Hermione and told her she had found Rochelle and Rodney in the prefect’s bathroom...Hermione followed her to the bathroom. She then discovered the twins had been petrified. When she sent McGonagall and Sarah to get madam Pomfrey, Hermione looked at water was petrified as well. In early December Madam Pomfrey slipped the Elixir into Hermione's mouth. Instantly Hermione sprung back to life and was shocked at all the petrified students. Hermione appeared at the archway when Sirius and the others had been set free. She gave everyone a potion to get them out of the trap door. Then instead of taking the train to Kings cross, Hermione apparated with Sirius, Snape, Grandma Lily and Grandpa James to the Black family residence. There she planned how to surprise Harry and had they hide all over the house. When Harry got home she asked him to get Kreacher out of the closet so she could get something. When Ron thought Snape had come back as a ghost to mark his potions final, Hermione smacked him with a book. During the Christmas Party she had all the children line up so she could out who broke the chandelier. She went down the line dismissing the innocents. Then when came down to only her children, she stared at them until Hugo broke down and looked away. On V-day Hermione gave James permission to take Kate on a date in Hogsmeade. Later that day she caught James and Kate snogging and wrote a letter to Harry and Ginny telling them. She was then at the hospital wing when Jamie was petrified. Hermione went talk to the girls who had told James that Myrtle told them it was Nutcracker who opened the chamber. When they discovered Nutcracker gone into hiding in the chamber, Hermione wouldn't let anyone go in after him. She then announced to the entire school to be on the look out for Nutcracker. After Olivia killed her brother in the chamber, Hermione with the rest of the order arrived. Book 4 Hermione first appeared at home when she realized she still had to mail the Hogsmeade permission forms. She then of course was at Kings cross station and boarded the train.